1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthodontic appliances and treatments, and more particularly to appliances and treatments for correction of problems specific to the anterior teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthodontists and dental researchers are constantly searching for new and improved appliances and associated treatments for correcting problems related to the anterior teeth, including, for example, cross-bites, overcrowding, rotated teeth, and splayed or flared teeth. Some known orthodontic appliances for treating such problems include both labial and lingual components for applying corrective forces to the respective labial and lingual surfaces of the anterior teeth identified for treatment. Although many such devices are effective for accomplishing the desired correction, they leave much room for improvement.
The disadvantages and limitations associated with existing appliances are in large measure related to their design and construction. In particular, most devices incorporate fixed, generally immovable labial and lingual components. The device illustrated in FIG. 1 is exemplary of such prior art devices. The exemplary device, shown generally as reference numeral 1, includes a one-piece labial wire 4 and a one-piece lingual wire 6, each having distal ends fixed in one or more acrylic bodies 2. Anterior portions of the labial 4 and lingual 6 wires are each encapsulated within conventional teeth engaging acrylic bodies, 5 and 7, respectively.
In general, orthodontic appliances must be periodically adjusted to reestablish the desired forces on the teeth targeted for treatment. These adjustments are primarily accomplished by bending the labial and lingual wires. For instance, in order to make adjustments to the labial portion of the aforementioned prior art device 1, wire 4 must be manually bent using an adjustment tool. Similarly, adjustment of the lingual portion of the device requires manual manipulation of the integral helical portions 8. Commonly, such adjustments actually involve making multiple fine-tuning adjustments, requiring the orthodontist to repeatedly adjust and reseat the device in the patient""s mouth until the overall desired adjustment is achieved. To further complicate matters, the appliances are prone to ejection from the patient""s mouth, especially during seating, if the adjustments are not made with precision. Consequently, the adjustment of prior art devices typically requires the expertise of a skilled and experienced orthodontist or technician.
The difficulties associated with adjusting the prior art appliances are a direct result of the limited flexibility, or play, inherent in their design. Another drawback of the fixed labial and lingual wire design is that the desired force of the labial and lingual components against the teeth (i.e., following an adjustment) steadily decreases as the teeth are repositioned in response to the force. Consequently, adjustments of conventional appliances are required at relatively short time intervals, requiring quite frequent patient visits. Furthermore, the overall treatment time is increased due to the inability to maintain a constant desired force against the teeth between adjustments.
Accordingly, there is a well-recognized need within the orthodontic community for an improved anterior appliance overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks and limitations of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an orthodontic appliance and method for treating various conditions related to the anterior teeth of a patient, including cross-bites, overcrowding, rotated teeth, and splayed or flared teeth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an appliance incorporating labial and lingual components acting in generally opposed directions, and in unison, against the respective labial and lingual surfaces of a set of targeted anterior teeth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an appliance wherein the design of the labial and lingual components enable the application of a relatively continuous force against the targeted teeth between scheduled treatments, with minimal reduction in applied force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an appliance wherein the labial and lingual components incorporate a spring-loaded biasing means having improved flexibility. Furthermore, the improved flexibility should facilitate adjustment of the appliance as well as appliance seating in a patient""s mouth, and reduce the likelihood that the appliance will become inadvertently disengaged from the patient""s mouth during and after seating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an appliance wherein adjustments to the appliance can be made without requiring bending or manipulation of the labial and lingual wires.
It a another object of the present invention to provide such an appliance wherein the improved flexibility and adjustability of the device are sufficient to enable less skilled, less experienced dental professionals to effectively incorporate the device into their practice as a treatment.
These and other objects of the invention are not intended to be limiting and are described in further detail hereinbelow.